


Victorious

by greerian



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerian/pseuds/greerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, did you see? We used 'Connor' so much the archive changed his name in the tags :D<br/>Anyway, I'mma just copy and paste the label I used when I posted this on tumblr: Hey, so… this went longer than I anticipated, and I’m sorry. It’s also more than a little inspired by the Dead Girl Walking fic posted a few days ago, so… yeah. Also, a short playlist for this fic: </p><p>Victorious - Panic! at the Disco <br/>The Bitch of Living - Spring Awakening<br/> Figure it Out - Royal Blood <br/>Emperor’s New Clothes - Panic! at the Disco <br/>Dead Girl Walking - Heathers</p><p>TW: alcohol, mentioned homophobia<br/>This is NSFW, so read at your own risk (Headcanon: Arnold’s butthurt at the end because Kevin went to Naba for supplies instead of him).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, did you see? We used 'Connor' so much the archive changed his name in the tags :D  
> Anyway, I'mma just copy and paste the label I used when I posted this on tumblr: Hey, so… this went longer than I anticipated, and I’m sorry. It’s also more than a little inspired by the Dead Girl Walking fic posted a few days ago, so… yeah. Also, a short playlist for this fic: 
> 
> Victorious - Panic! at the Disco   
> The Bitch of Living - Spring Awakening  
>  Figure it Out - Royal Blood   
> Emperor’s New Clothes - Panic! at the Disco   
> Dead Girl Walking - Heathers
> 
> TW: alcohol, mentioned homophobia  
> This is NSFW, so read at your own risk (Headcanon: Arnold’s butthurt at the end because Kevin went to Naba for supplies instead of him).

_Not welcome… don’t bother coming home… find somewhere else to stay… you can come back when you finally repent of this atrocious behavior..._

Even the pounding bass of whatever song this is playing isn’t enough to drown out the words in Connor McKinley’s head. “Shut up!” he yells; no one looks his way. This is what he wanted, a college party, where no one knows him (with his odd Mormon traditions and quirks and hangups) and he doesn’t know them (with their disdainful looks and the way they push past him like he doesn’t exist), where he can do whatever the hell he wants, and no one to stop him. There’s a table of drinks shoved off to one side, and he heads there, determined to do whatever he can to just stop _thinking_. He pours a few things into a red plastic cup, and it tastes awful, but after the shivers crawl down his spine there’s a burn that spreads up his throat and he gasps. That feels _good_.

He does it again, and again, drinking whatever is in his cup until when he goes for the bottle again he overreaches and almost knocks it over. He grins. Seems like he’s getting drunk for the first time in his life. And, for a moment, his mother’s voice disappears and he can get into the music. But then the beat changes, and her voice is pounding in his head again and again and again and he can’t escape it. He looks for more to drink, but the bottle he had before is gone, and he doesn’t want to try anything else. But what else can he do to finally-

Then he sees him, leaning up against the wall. He’s average height, brown hair and brown eyes, and he doesn’t look all too excited to be at this party, but his face… somehow, Connor just knows he’s found the perfect distraction.

Downing another half-cup of something that scorches his throat, Connor makes his way through the undulating crowd to the guy.

“Hey there,” he says, grinning, and wow, if he doesn’t look even better up close.

“Hi,” the guy replies, looking him over. Connor tries not to blush. “Do I… know you?”

Connor shrugs. “Does that matter?”

The guy sighs, looking over the crowd. “I guess not. I’m Kevin, by the way.”

Connor smirks. “Kevin, huh? Nice name.” He bites his lip, considering what to say next, but it’s the alcohol in charge when he says “I bet it’d sound even nicer if I was screaming it.”

That certainly draws Kevin’s attention. “You, uh, swing that way?”

“Just got disowned for it, yeah.” And he knows he sounds bitter, but he’s got absolutely no desire to talk about this, and Kevin’s giving him another look-over, and Connor’s more ready to lose his virginity than he’s been for anything before. “So, how about it, Kevin? Wanna have a little fun tonight?” He steps closer, taking hold of Kevin’s collar (and who wears a collared long-sleeve shirt to a house party? Even though, with his sleeves rolled up, it makes him look really damn hot) and pulling him for a kiss.

Thank Heavenly Father he’s done this before, because if not, he’d probably die at how wonderful it feels to be kissing Kevin. It only takes him a second to slide a hand into Connor’s hair, responding with enthusiasm, if not with skill, and Connor wishes he could throw him down and devour him right there on the floor. It turns rough fast, and Connor finds himself panting into Kevin’s neck as the other guy’s hand slides down to grope his ass.

“How about it?” he repeats, and when he looks up, Kevin’s eyes are alight with interest.

“Just let me find a place to put my drink,” he replies, and Connor laughs with delight.

“I’ll be waiting.”

Apparently it takes Kevin more than five minutes to get rid of a drink, and Connor’s starting to think he’s been ditched by the time the guy returns, looking flushed and flustered even in the dim light.

“Sorry about that,” he says. “I had to grab some, uh, supplies.”

“Oh,” Connor says. “That’s… thanks.” He probably would have completely forgotten until his pants were around his ankles, and that really would make things awkward. Good for Kevin. “Would you like a reward for being responsible? I think you deserve one.” He smirks, sliding one hand up Kevin’s arms, and Kevin grins in return.

“Sure thing,” he says, and Connor pulls him in for an absolutely bruising kiss. It’s painful, rough, and almost brutal, but Kevin certainly doesn’t seem to mind, and the way Connor’s got his leg hiked up around Kevin's thigh when they pull away probably speaks for itself.

“Should we get a room?” Kevin asks, his hair far from the perfect waves it had been when Connor saw him for the first time; Connor loves it.

“You know,” he replies, leaning in to whisper in Kevin’s ear, “I think I’d be just fine with riding you into the floor, out here where everyone could see. But I guess you’d like a little more privacy.”

“Oh, we’re- oh.” Connor pulls away, frowning just enough to stretch his bruised bottom lip, and he sees Kevin swallow. _He’d better not be trying to back out._

“You’re not- that’s okay, right?” he asks. “You want to-”

“Yeah,” Kevin interrupts. “I’ve just… I’ve never done this before.”

Connor grins. _What a coincidence._ “Well, I’ll just have to make this extra special for you, then, won’t I?”

Kevin nods, and with that, Connor’s dragging him upstairs. They duck into the last room in the hallway, and Connor wastes no time in pushing Kevin onto the bed the moment he sees it’s empty. The music is loud enough to vibrate the floor, but it’s muffled, and they can actually talk at normal volumes now.   
“Where are those supplies you were talking about?” he asks, making a show of checking Kevin out.

Kevin fumbles with his pockets, but he manages to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom that he almost throws at Connor.

“Perfect.”

Connor climbs onto the bed, straddling Kevin and firmly grinding their hips together. “All right, Kevin,” he murmurs, pressing a line of kisses against the man’s jaw, “how do you wanna do this?”

“I thought you- oh, god, I thought you were going to- um, that you had it planned out already.”

Connor sits up, meeting his eyes. “Well, yeah, I know what _I_ want, but it is your first time, right? I don’t want to be a dick about this.”

Kevin’s very nice chest heaves as he takes a deep breath, clearly trying to regain control of himself, and Connor frowns. _We can’t have any of that, now,_ he thinks, and casually starts to unbutton Kevin’s shirt.   
“Wh- what are you doing?” the man gasps, and Connor kisses him just to shut him up.

After what seems like far too long, he gets his hands on that wonderfully firm chest, and he makes sure to get a good feel of absolutely everything. “Let’s get these clothes off, hmm?” he asks, laughing when he pulls away from the kiss and Kevin follows him up, chasing his lips.

“Um… sure,” Kevin says, and Connor takes that as his cue to get his shirt off completely and throw it off the bed.

“Wow, you’re quite a catch, aren’t you?” he says, and Kevin blinks.

“You think so?”

“Of course I do,” Connor replies, pulling himself to sit in Kevin’s lap. “I think you’re the hottest thing I’ve seen in ages, and I’d _love_ to express my appreciation.”

Kevin agrees, if his moan is any indication, but then he’s pulling away from Connor’s roaming hands and he says “Wait, wait, what’s your name?”

“My… my name?” _Is that really a priority right now?_ They’ve both got noticeable bulges in their pants, and Connor wanted Kevin’s dick in his hands (or mouth, he’s not going to be picky about foreplay) _yesterday_. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have me taking the rest of your clothes off right now?”

“That’d be great, actually, but… it’s only fair that I get to scream your name too, right?”

 _Well._ Kevin’s got some fire in him after all. Connor leans forward, nipping at his ear before simply whispering, “Connor.”

“Connor,” Kevin repeats, frowning slightly, but then he smiles, and slips a hand up underneath Connor’s shirt. “How about I return a few of your favors, Connor?”

“Mm, you won’t hear me complaining,” Connor says, gasping as Kevin wastes no time getting his shirt off and his hands at the fastening of his jeans. “But I thought you wanted your clothes off first?”

Kevin sighs. “How about we just get them all off at once?”

Not the most sexy way to do things, but the music is starting to not be loud enough to drown anything out anymore; Connor’s willing to make concessions.

“Sure,” he replies, sliding off the bed and shucking his pants and underwear with a sigh of relief. Gosh, he’s so hard it was starting to get painful. But then he turns and sees Kevin, and he forgets everything.

The man is just absolutely, completely gorgeous, from head to toe, including _everything_ in between. Connor takes his sweet time checking him out, but just as Kevin opens his mouth to say something, Connor sinks to his knees before him, and the words obviously don’t come.

“Do you mind?” he asks, a little breathless as he wraps a hand around Kevin’s cock. “I… we’ve only got one condom, so I can’t really suck you off, but… I’d like to at least get a taste. Please?”

God, has he ever wanted something this badly in his life? It’s like the burn from his drink earlier has spread throughout his whole body, and Kevin’s cock is the only thing that can quench his thirst. It’s crazy; he’s so far from himself right now it’s ridiculous, but he just… he wants this so, _so_ bad.

He looks up at Kevin, smirking a little at how big the man’s eyes are, but the moment he gets a nod in confirmation he’s leaning forward, taking the head of Kevin’s cock in his mouth, and quickly stroking the rest. He should have grabbed some of the lube first, but now that he’s got what he wants, he’s not sure he’ll be able to pull away. He moans, licking and tonguing at the slit, and suddenly there’s a hand in his hair, gripping harder than he expects. When he looks up, though, Kevin looks half-gone with pleasure, red-faced and panting, eyes tightly closed and head thrown back. _Well, this isn’t going to last long,_ he thinks, but as long as he gets what he wants out of this little interaction, he couldn’t care less. Sliding his hand back down to the base, he squeezes, hard, and pulls his mouth away with a pop. “Hey there, Kevin, you can’t get off on this,” he says tauntingly. “You owe me a good fuck first.” The filthy language sends a shiver down his spine, and the promise of what he’s about to get gives him the power to stand up, pushing Kevin back onto the bed.

“Hand me the lube and condom, will you?” he murmurs, settling back against Kevin’s wonderfully firm thighs, and Kevin does. “Do you wanna do the honors?”

Kevin shakes his head, eyes still closed, and Connor scowls. “Why not? Are you okay?” It wouldn’t do him any good to have his partner pass out halfway through this; he’s really looking forward to sending a big fuck you to everything he’s ever stood for in the past and he can’t do that if Kevin backs out now.

“I… I just, need a moment,” Kevin gasps, and Connor lets himself roll his eyes as he unwraps the condom, hurriedly rolling it on.  

“Whatever you need, honey.” Kevin may need some time to collect himself, but Connor has absolutely no intention of moving from where he is right now. This is going to be quick and dirty, and the faster he gets Kevin in him the better.

The lube is slippery, slicker than the lotion he’s used to using, and it makes it a hell of alot easier to get one, then two fingers inside himself, moving and twisting and stretching until the ache starts to feel good. It’s rough going with the third, but just as he starts to relax into the pain, there’s a foreign hand on his cock, and he jerks forward just enough to brush against that God-blessed spot inside, and he screams.

“Oh _god_ ,” Kevin says, pulling his hand away, but when Connor manages to open his eyes again, one hand splayed across Kevin’s chest for balance, the guy looks far from disgusted or terrified. His wide brown eyes are trained on Connor’s face, looking him over with an expression that, if it were in any other situation, with any other person, he might call… admiration.

He chuckles at himself, panting, and asks “See something you like?”

To his surprise, Kevin nods.

“Well. Um, I think I’m ready,” Connor says, hurriedly pulling his fingers out and wrapping them around Kevin’s cock instead. Maybe he could do with more stretching (he really has no idea how much of a difference there’s going to be, size-wise), but he’s suddenly hit with a wave of uncomfortable impatience, and the way Kevin arches up into his touch with a barely muffled whine tells him that he’s not the only one. He squeezes out a little too much lube onto his hand before taking hold of Kevin one last time, making sure he’s got enough everywhere. Kevin’s biting his lip, looking somehow filthy and innocent at the same time, and Connor takes a deep breath. _Time to show ‘em what Connor McKinley is capable of._

It takes a couple of tries to get everything lined up, and Connor knows his hands are shaking, but then he’s slowly, oh so slowly sinking down and _oh dear Heavenly Father_ it’s so…

It’s _intense_. He is so glad there’s no one else watching because he’s sure he’s making the weirdest expression right now, but if there’s anything in his life he can be forgiven for, it’s got to be that.

Kevin moans, and Connor hears the soft thud of his head hitting the mattress. “Mm, my thoughts exactly,” he replies shakily, settling back a little further. It’s painful, that’s true, but it’s so full, so fulfilling, so _satisfying_ that he can’t help but want to take it all. Slowly, but surely, he rocks back and forth, sinking down further and further until he can feel Kevin’s hips and thighs beneath him. He sighs, grinning, and leans forward to give Kevin a filthy kiss.

“How’s it going for you, pretty boy?” he asks, pulling back just enough to be able to speak. “Pretty good for your first time?”

Kevin mumbles something incoherent into Connor’s mouth, and he resigns himself to having to lean further back.

“What was that?” he asks, and Kevin’s eyes snap open.

“M-move,” he says, and the sheets under his hands are clenched tight in his fists.

Connor tsks, nipping lightly at Kevin’s succulently full lower lip. “I don’t think so,” he says, despite wanting to very, very dearly. “You forgot to say the magic word.”

“Please!” Kevin cries. “Please, Connor, please, do _something_!”

“Something coming right up,” Connor replies, lifting himself almost completely off and then back down with a smack.

Kevin almost screams.

“Oh my god, oh my god oh my god oh my god,” he repeats, and it’s a sacred chant defiled by the way it’s gasped and cried and yelled from his full, scarlet lips, by the obscene way Connor grinds their hips together, by the way their tongues connect as they make out during it, by the way Connor keeps riding him after he comes, fisting his own dick and coming across Kevin’s beautiful, smooth stomach.

Connor feels filthy, and he loves it.

He lifts himself off, finally, sitting back with a slight grimace, and he carefully takes care of the condom, tieing it off and throwing it in the trashcan before he lets himself fall back beside his partner.

“Well,” he says, chest heaving, “that was really something incredible, don’t you think?”

Kevin nods, eyes closed, and suddenly Connor feels a pang of regret. Kevin hadn’t talked or done much during the whole… thing; maybe he didn’t really like it. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to talk about it. Isn’t there some kind of protocol about one-night-stands like this? Should he be gone already? He sits up, swinging his legs over and off the bed, trying not to be disappointed that he’s having to spoil the afterglow with struggling back into his party clothes and getting home somehow, and Kevin grabs his arm.   
“Where are you going?” he asks, sounding almost childishly petulant.

“I was… I was just going to-” But it was Kevin’s first time, too. Does he even know about the rules? “I was going to head out, unless there was something else you wanted.”

Because, and Connor refuses to be ashamed to admit it, if Kevin told him to jump right now, he’d probably just ask ‘how high?’.

“You can stay,” Kevin says, and Connor lays back down with a sigh of relief.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Kevin mumbles, and when Connor turns to look at him, he’s pulling up the covers and apparently settling in for the night.

“Um…” he starts, but who is he to remind his partner that he’s got… bodily fluids all over himself? “Are you going to sleep?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“What about the host? Isn’t he going to be angry to find you here?”

“I know ‘im.”

“...okay, then.”

Connor fully intends to rest for only a few moments, just to get all his strength back and figure out how much it’s going to hurt to move, but the next thing he knows there’s someone yelling “Oh my god!” and he jumps upright, remembering to hold the covers over his lap just in the nick of time.

“Who the…” he starts, and then, out of the blurry shapes of the bedroom, lit by warm morning light pouring in from a window off to the left, he starts to recognize a person. And not just any person: a very loud, boisterous, curly haired person with too-thick glasses, an awkward sense of humor, and too much frickin’ enthusiasm for anyone to handle.

“Arnold Cunningham?” Connor says, disbelieving, and the guy nods.

“Connor McKinley?”

“Yeah, that’s… that’s me.” Connor screws his eyes shut firmly, then opens them again, furiously trying to get them to focus. Out of all the people he expected to see the morning after a house party, the loudest kid in his pre-calc class was not one of them. But there he is, staring at them, and- wait. Wait a minute.

Connor looks over, and, yes, there’s a person in bed with him. There’s a _Kevin_ in bed with him, still asleep, sporting an impressive bedhead and a case of morning wood. Lovely.

“So…” Arnold says, “you hooked up with my best friend, at my Christmas party?”

Connor blinks; Kevin is still there. And he himself is, interestingly, still naked under the coverlet. Thank Heavenly Father above he’s not hard.

“I… it looks like I did,” he replies.

“You know, when I told Kevin to have fun, I didn’t think he’d actually…” Arnold trails off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “He’s not really a sexy sort of guy.”

Connor feels his eyebrows rise. “Have you seen him without pants on?”

Arnold goes scarlet. “N-not like, ew, I didn’t mean it like _that_. I mean he doesn’t do sex type stuff. I don’t even think he’s kissed anyone before.”

Hmm. “Well, fascinating as that is, Arnold, it would be nice if I could get dressed and out of here before he wakes up.” He may not know the right behavior for after sex, but he knows sticking around in the morning usually means something more, and if Kevin hasn’t ever really kissed strange people at parties before, he’s probably not going to be thrilled to see him.

“No!” Arnold says, too loud, causing Connor to realize that he might be a little hungover. “Stay, I mean. That’s what that whole thing was supposed to- he’s going to want to talk to you, I think.”

“...okay,” Connor says. _Fine_. He’s not looking forward to being sent home afterwards, but he’s willing to stick around to soothe Kevin’s conscience if he ends up feeling bad about what happened.

“Great,” Arnold replies, nodding. “Um.”

There’s dead silence for about two seconds before Arnold jerks a thumb over his shoulder and says “I’m, uh, gonna…”

By the time Connor waves goodbye he’s already closing the door and heading off down the highway.

“Well,” he announces to the room at large. Silence greets him. He’s officially done the exact opposite of what his mom told him to do. Too bad he can’t ever tell her about how wonderful it was.

Connor looks over at his bedmate, taking a closer look at him in the soft, natural, illuminating light. He looks even more handsome, somehow, even though his face is half squished into a pillow and his arms are curled up, like he’s hugging them to himself. There’s no hard lines in his face, nothing sharp or pointed or cruel. It’s an honest face, an open one, and it suddenly strikes Connor that Kevin is probably more the type to go for genuine relationships. It also strikes him that he, coincidentally, has become open to the idea of a genuine relationship in the past thirty seconds or so, and is therefore a perfect candidate.

It’s ridiculous, of course; just because Connor is projecting things doesn’t mean that they’re true at all. But then Kevin smiles in his sleep, like someone’s just given him a wonderful gift and he’s oh-so-grateful, and Connor finds one hand of his brushing aside the beautifully tangled chestnut hair that’s hanging down into his eyes.

He’s tired, warm, satisfied, and there’s a beyond-handsome man in bed beside him; there are worse ways to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos/comments, or come say hi at my tumblr! (greerian.tumblr.com)


End file.
